Meant to Be
by Oliviet
Summary: When Phoebe wakes up to Coop one morning, she realizes something just doesn't feel right. After a look into her past, she realizes what she's missing... her soul mate, a certain demon...Cole.
1. Flashbacks and Confused Feelings

After season 8 finale

After season 8 finale. Phoebe and Coop aren't married yet. Piper and Leo are happily raising Wyatt and Chris. Paige and Henry are married. They're trying to forgive Billie…

I don't own Charmed, sadly… The flashback contains lines from "Centennial Charmed" written by Brad Kern and "Primrose Empath" written by Daniel Cerone . They're the same lines, but I added some detail in between.

Phoebe's POV:

His breathing was quiet and even. His kisses made me melt every time. When he held me, I felt like there was no one else in the whole world besides the two of us. I wake up close to tears when I look over at Coop. He snores softly and rolls over to his other side. How did I let myself get here?

I wake up crying a lot lately. Always for the same reason. I refused to let him get to me like this again, but he did. I put that wall around my heart for a reason, to stop the pain. He would have been 103 today. I'll never forget the night Paige told me he was finally gone…

Flashback

We arrived at Cole's apartment. The place was dark and empty. I walked in with my sisters close behind.

**"**_Cole?" I called out, refusing to believe he was really gone. _

**"**_I'm telling you, he's gone for good," Paige assured me._

**"**_Yeah, that's what we thought last time," I mumbled, walking around the seemingly empty room. _

**"**_And the time before that," Piper added. _

**"**_This time is different. He straddled two worlds just like I did, but he wasn't invincible there. Cole's not coming back, ever," Paige stated._

_I winced at the thought. I had told Paige to just leave well enough alone, but she couldn't. I didn't want Cole dead, but how was I suppose to explain that to my sisters? There was a part of me that was still very much in love with him. _

**"**_It just seems far too easy. I don't know how I feel about that," I faintly heard Piper say. _

"_I think you should feel good about it, you know? We don't have to look over our shoulders anymore. It's over," Paige said._

"_It's over." The words echoed in my head. I picked up a photo of the two of us. It was __**the**__ photo that we both loved so much. I have a blue knit hat on and we're both gazing into each other's eyes, lovingly. _

**"**_I guess it just wasn't meant to be," I muttered, trying with every fiber of my being to keep myself from crying. _

**"**_Let's go," Piper instructed. _

_Piper headed for the door. I placed the photo on a side table and looked back into the apartment. I smiled slightly and walked into the elevator. I avoided eye contact with Piper._

** "**_Happy birthday, Cole," Paige whispered._

_In my head I wished him the same and apologized for not speaking up. Now he was dead and I was destined to spend my life as that lonely old woman I met last year while deciding if I should marry Cole. I needed to get home before I started crying in front of my sisters. _

_Paige joined us in the elevator. As the doors to the apartment closed, I silently told Cole I would always love him. _

End Flashback

I cried myself to sleep for over a month after that. I don't why I let his death get to me so badly. But as I lay here now, engaged to Coop, I can't help but think of _him_. And the more I think about Cole, the more I realize I don't love Coop. He doesn't make me feel like Cole did. No one does. I've lost so many people: my mother, Grams, Prue… but never did I think that Cole was going to be one of them.

"Phoebe," Coop mumbles as he stirs next to me.

I shake my head and get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

Away from you.

"Work," I mutter, shuffling into the bathroom.

He groans of acceptance and goes back to snoring. It's four in the morning and he didn't notice. Cole would have. He would have pinned me up against the wall, refusing to let me go until I told him what was going on. And I would have told him, sinking into his loving embrace as he released his tight grip from my wrists. Of course if Cole was here, I wouldn't be having this problem.

I splash cold water on face and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I can practically feel Cole's arms around me and it brings back another heart-shattering memory.

Flashback

_I couldn't take it anymore. Why was he pulling away from me, when Prue's new empath power clearly stated that he loved me? I arrived outside of his apartment, debating if I was actually going to do this. I decided to go for it and knocked. Cole opened the door without a shirt on. God he was so muscular and hot. Why was he punishing me like this? _

"_Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Cole asked, somewhat surprised. _

"_I, um, I came to tell you something. Actually..." I trailed off as my hormones got the best of me._

_I kissed him passionately. He seemed to be resistant. _

"_I was always better at show then tell," I told him. _

_We continued kissing. Cole stopped resisting and deepened the kiss. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He leaned us against the door. Cole pulled away from the kiss and I trailed a finger down his jaw. _

"_You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," Cole warned me._

"_Neither do you," I whispered. _

_What happened next wasn't just sex. We made love that night. __He was so gentle with me. It felt so right to have him inside of me. Prue was right, I had fallen in love with Cole._

_I woke up the next morning to Cole touching my hair. My eyes fluttered open and he kissed my shoulder._

"_Morning," Cole greeted me in his sultry voice._

"_Good morning," I returned, rubbing my nose and smiling up at him. _

"_How you feeling about last night?" Cole asked. _

"_Um, last night was magical," I smiled. "You?"_

"_What do you think?" he asked, playfully. _

_He started to kiss me, but then pulled away teasing me. He started laughing. As I started to protest Cole tickled me and we both laughed even harder._

"_Right here, right now, this place, it's perfect. I wish the whole world were just right in this room," I told him._

_Cole hugged me closer. _

"_Then we won't have to worry about what happened next," Cole stated ._

End Flashback

I shook my head to stop myself from sobbing and waking Coop again. That night had meant so much to me in so many ways. I didn't want to have to worry about what happened next. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. I cursed that stupid Seer for ruining our marriage_. She's_ the one who picked my husband, well I guess fiancé at the time it happened, to be the new Source. _She_ tore us apart.

But then again, I did have the opportunity to fix it.. He came back. My sisters, all three of them, hated his guts. I already chose him over them once and I just didn't want to make the same mistake again. But had I just told Cole…

I suddenly felt too depressed to bother with a shower and quickly got dressed and left the apartment. Somehow, I was going to have to get into the manor before 5 am. I needed to look up something in the Book of Shadows…


	2. Creaky Doors and Water Portals

**I don't Charmed, sadly. "Enter the Demon" written by ****Daniel Cerone has lines in this chapter, but are tweaked to fit Phoebe's POV. **

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. School has been super busy! Enjoy!**

I looked up at the manor unsure of what to do next. I looked down at my watch. There was no way Piper was up yet, unless Chris or Wyatt decided to wake her up. It was times like this when I wished I had a power as handy as orbing. Or shimmering even, Cole could shimmer. I shook my head, and willed myself to get him out of my thoughts. It didn't quite work.

I walked up the stairs of the manor and instantly found the hide-a-key. After all of these years, the location had never changed. I slipped it in the lock and slowly opened the door as quietly as possible.

Crrrreeeaaak!

I cringed and made a mental note to tell Leo to get that fixed. I held my breath as I stepped into the foyer, praying the noise hadn't woken anyone. I heard snoring coming from upstairs. Good, now to get the door closed without it creaking again and to get up to the attic without being noticed. As soon as my hand touched the door, I heard footsteps. I froze.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked, groggily.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Piper yawned.

"I needed to check the Book for something," I explained.

"It couldn't wait until morning?"

"No."

I suppose it could have. I just didn't want to have to explain _what _I was looking for to her, but it looked like I was going to have to anyway.

"What is it that's so important?"

There it was.

"Well…umm…" I stammered.

"Come on, Pheebes. What is it?"

Cole. I wanted to bring my demonic ex-husband back from the dead so we can live happily ever after together. Happy now?

"It's nothing. Sorry I woke you," I mumbled, turning to leave.

"Phoebe, I'm your big sister. I've known you your whole life and I think I know when something's going on by now. Come on now, what is it?" Piper asked, leading me over to the couch.

I had some options here. I could tell her the truth or I could lie and blame it on one of our numerous deceased family members. That might work…

"It's Cole isn't it?"

I shook my head in disbelief. Had I heard her correctly?

"It's just you have that look in your eyes," Piper started. "The look you always got when you were around him."

I looked my sister in the eyes and nodded. I felt too guilty to say anything. I guess she knows me better than I thought. Piper reached out and stroked my hair.

"Sweetie, why are you thinking about him again?"

"Coop doesn't get it. He just doesn't get it."

"Doesn't get what?" Piper wanted to know.

"Me," I said softly. "Cole did. He knew what I wanted before I did half of the time. He loved me so much and I…I just…I want him back."

"Sweetie…"

"He was possessed, Piper. Possessed by the Source. We've all been possessed before, but never by anything as strong as the Source. He never meant to hurt me and he was so excited about having a baby with me…"

"But when he came back invincible, he tried to kill me."

"Piper…"

"Hear me out," Piper instructed. "You gave him the cold shoulder and tried to kill him numerous times. Why?"

"You have to understand I didn't want him dead, Piper. That whole indestructible potion that blew up his blood, I knew it wasn't going to work on him. I was just making a show for you and Paige. I figured if either of you found out I still had feelings for him…"

"So when he finally died?"

"I cried myself to sleep for weeks. I still wake up thinking about him. Like tonight for instance."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piper asked.

"I was afraid. You hated Cole."

"I only hated him when he was trying to kill me and when he took you away from us. I didn't hate him as strongly as Prue and Paige did. I knew he was evil and all, but he made you happy."

"Why didn't you tell me _that_?" I asked with a laugh.

"Phoebe, do you remember last year when Leo wasn't around because _they_ took his memory and I fell into that comma type thing?" Piper wanted to know.

I nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"And do you remember how I said and old friend helped me out?"

I nodded again, starting to realize her point.

"It was Cole."

"What?!" I asked a bit too loud. Okay really loud.

I knew it was coming, but it still freaked me out.

"Shhh…" Piper quieted me. "Yeah umm… apparently he was wondering around the house on the astral plane. When my spirit went there during the coma, he was there. He helped me call out to Leo and bring him back. He has very deep views about love…"

"Don't I know it," I mumbled. "Why are you just telling me this now?"

"I thought you hated him," Piper confessed.

Hate him? I could never hate him. Whether I wanted to admit or not, the only emotion I was capable of feeling towards Cole was love.

"So what do you plan on doing, exactly?" Piper questioned.

"I was going to try to bring him back," I shrugged.

"Phoebe," Piper cautioned.

"I know, I know. There was a reason why I wasn't planning on telling you."

"Are you sure that's what you really want? I mean once you bring him back, you would have to kill him again to get rid of him. And for all we know, he might still be invincible."

"It's want I really, truly want. I just keep thinking about that little girl from my vision, she has his eyes…" I trailed off at the thought.

It had occurred to me a of couple weeks ago that the girl I had dreamed about so often was Cole's daughter. Her eyes, they weren't Coop's and they weren't mine, they were unmistakably Cole's. I can't believe I didn't see that earlier. It would have saved me a lot random dates…

"I'll go get the Book," Piper offered.

"Piper you don't have to…"

"I want to help. Besides I'm partly responsible for why he's gone."

"You're just as guilty as I am. Which is why I keep blaming the whole thing on Paige. We weren't there to control our actions."

Piper snickered and went up to the attic to retrieve the Book of Shadows. We spent the rest of the night/morning flipping through pages. At the moment we'd only found one solution: momentarily kill me or put me in a coma so I could talk to Cole in the astral plane and see if he knew how to bring him back to life.

"Phoebe, we weren't able to bring Prue back, what makes you so sure we can even bring Cole back to life?" Piper inquired.

"Two reasons," I started. "One, if he's in the astral plane, he's not technically dead. He's not in Heaven or Hell, just Limbo. Two, that daughter of mine is his. Looking at her, it's so obvious to me now. I didn't get those premonitions until a year after Paige sent him to the astral plane."

Piper sighed. Or maybe it was more of yawn. I had woken her up pretty early…

"We could use water!" Piper exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"Water as a portal. Remember the Zen Master?"

I laughed at the memory. Another one of Paige's "I'm new to witchcraft and have no idea of what I'm doing spells" gone awry had caused the two of us to switch bodies during the Zen Master "case". I felt another flashback coming on…

Flashback

_I entered the house and put down my bag on the table. Well I guess I screwed that up, I thought, thinking about my, I mean Paige's, date with Mason. I took off my coat and hat, then headed for the living room. Cole appeared out of nowhere. _

"_Cole! You scared me," I told him. _

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to. With the rain outside and everyone on Yen-Lo alert," Cole apologized. _

_I put my coat on the coat rack, thinking about how good Cole looked in that shirt…_

"_Yeah, Yen-Lo," I agreed. "That's why I rushed home." _

"_You're chilled. Here put this on," Cole said, offering me his jacket. _

_Okay this is just strange. Why would he care if Paige was cold? _

"_Uh, you keep it," I told him, pushing it away. _

_He pinned me to the wall. At first I was turned on. Then I realized I was still in Paige's body._

"_I'm sorry. Am I making you feel... uncomfortable?" Cole asked. _

"_No, of course not. I was just wondering what "Phoebe" would think about this," I told him. _

"_Phoebe?" _

"_Uh, yeah. Your girlfriend, Phoebe. Remember?" _

_Come on idiot, what's wrong with you? He is so getting slapped later. _

"_Yes, see, the problem with Phoebe is she's so obsessed with training, she's not interested in - romance anymore," Cole stated._

_How dare he say I wasn't interested in romance? I __**lived**__ for romance._

"_That's not true. I - I mean, she-," I stammered. _

_Oh, great going. _

"_You on the other hand, strike me as being full of passion. Desire. I miss that," Cole whispered in my ear. _

"_I gotta go," I said, struggling to get out of his strong grip. _

_He kissed me. And it wasn't just some little half-ass peck, it was a real kiss with all the passion he always gives me. I wasn't sure how to react. Paige walked down the stairs. _

"_Hey!" Paige exclaimed. _

_I flipped Cole over. I felt like I was going to cry. Paige was my little sister. What was he thinking kissing her like that? Paige came over to us. _

"_How could you do this to me?" I demanded. _

_I was so pissed at him. Cole put up his hands innocently. _

"_Oh, come on. I'm just trying to have a little fun, Phoebe. Isn't that what you were complaining about me not doing?" Cole wanted to know._

"_Yeah, but I never meant for... did you just call me Phoebe?" _

_Clearly, I was confused. Had he figured it out? _

"_Would you rather I kissed her?" Cole asked, standing up. _

"_No," I replied, defensively. _

_I was proud of him for figuring it out, but still a little hurt that he had kissed Paige. But he did know he was really kissing me… _

"_You know?" Paige asked, confused. "How do you know?" _

"_Well, for one thing you suck at levitating. And for another, you set me straight about the way I've been treating the real Phoebe as only a sister could," Cole explained. _

"_You did?" I asked her. _

"_Someone had to," Paige shrugged. _

"_Okay, I'm going to go let you guys work this out. When you're yourself again, give me a call," Cole said, playfully. _

_He smacked me on the butt lightly. I smiled. _

"_Unh. Oh," I purred. _

"_We'll have some fun," Cole winked._

_Paige looked away slightly in disgust. He shimmered out._

"_Okay, we've got to get back into our own bodies. I am even getting confused," I told Paige._

_There was that, but also I wanted to "play" with Cole…_

_End Flashback. _

"Earth to Phoebe," Piper called.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how Paige and I switched bodies," I confessed, not delving into the Cole details.

"You know what I'm talking about, right?" Piper asked.

I nodded.

"Good because I really think you should go see if Cole knows how we can free him. The Book is not helpful."

I felt my pulse get faster. I was going to see him. I had no idea what I was supposed to tell him. What would he do when he saw me? I figured there was only one way to answer my questions…

"So," I started. "What are we going to use for my water portal?"


	3. Confessions and Truth

A/N: Don't own Charmed, sadly

A/N: Don't own Charmed, sadly. So I watched "They're Everywhere" yesterday. Love the scene at the end where Phoebe calls Tokyo! Haha Well thanks for the reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy!

I looked down at my clothes, surprised that they weren't wet. I checked my surroundings next. It appeared to have worked. The world around me was dark and light at the same time. The astral plane had always creeped me out. Now how to go about finding Cole…

I closed my eyes and tried to sense him with my empath power. I listened to my heart and tried to let it lead me to him. I felt something. My heart skipped a beat as my breathing sped up. I sucked in a deep breath and cautiously opened my eyes. There, standing in all of his glory in front of me, was Cole Turner.

He cocked his head at me. Cole furrowed his eyebrows together like he always did when he was confused. He took a step towards me and, by instinct, I took a step back. I suddenly felt paralyzed. I felt a growing panic in the bottom of my stomach. Maybe this was a bad idea…

"Phoebe?" Cole asked.

Just the sound of his voice made me want to tackle him to the ground and smother him in kisses. Okay so maybe this wasn't a _terrible_ idea.

"Cole," I said back.

"Is that really you?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's me."

"What are you doing here? You're not dead are you? Because if you are, someone made a big mistake in sending you here."

"No, I'm not dead," I replied.

"So," Cole sighed.

I didn't know where to begin. I didn't feel like I could right out tell him that I still loved him and wanted to bring him back to life. I couldn't tell him I wanted him to father my, I mean our, daughter.

"So," I repeated, at a loss for words.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused right now," Cole apologized.

"Me too," I grumbled.

I stared at the ground, feeling embarrassed. Cole reached out and touched my chin, turning my head up to face his. Normally, I would have slapped his hand away and tore my gaze away from his mesmerizing eyes. But I had become the same girl that had fallen in love with Cole five years ago. I felt my eyes begin to water. I swallowed to keep the tears from coming.

"Why are you here?" Cole pressed.

"I-I," I stammered, unable to find the words.

"You should go," Cole whispered. "I don't like being teased like this."

"Who's teasing?" I asked, softly.

"Phoebe, you hate my guts. I don't need to be reminded of all the pain you caused me."

"I don't hate you, I never could."

"Yeah right. Who are you and what have you done with Phoebe?'

"You don't think it's really me?" I asked, angrily.

"Well if you are, prove it!" Cole spat.

"Fine! I will!"

I grabbed his neck and pulled his mouth towards mine. I kissed him like I always had. I knew he would recognize it. Sure enough, he did. I felt his tongue find its way into my mouth and his arms slip around my waist. I was dizzy from loss of oxygen when we finally pulled apart. Cole didn't let go of waist.

"I'm confused," he confessed.

"I have been for a while now," I told him. "I've felt this giant hole that nothing's been able to fill. But now, standing here with you like this, I feel better."

Cole cocked his head at me as if to ask "what are you trying to say?" I was tempted to ask him if being dead had made him stupid. I thought my point was obvious.

"I love you. Always have, always will," I confessed.

Cole released me from his grip and I stumbled slightly. He started pacing.

"You can't be serious," he grumbled.

"I am. You're my soul mate. The apple peel…"

"Really, Phoebe? Really? The apple peel that curled into a 'C' five years ago? There's not very many letters it could have formed. Maybe he read it wrong and it was supposed to be a 'U'."

"You don't really believe that?"

Cole shrugged.

"U for what? Urie?" I asked, bitterly.

I was starting to realize why I hated him so much.

"Okay so it was a 'C'. Your fiancé's name is Coop," Cole pointed out.

"He's not my fiancé," I told him. "I don't even love him."

"But you're sleeping with him."

I shook my head. "We haven't had sex."

Cole stopped pacing and looked at me, really looked at me. He took in my bloodshot, watery eyes and my tangled hair. I hadn't been getting enough sleep and it was evident.

"I don't love him," I repeated. "I love _you_."

"Why now?" Cole asked. "Why not before?"

"My sisters," I started. "They were clouding my judgment. And you tried to kill them."

"Phoebe-,"

"I realize now that what happened wasn't your fault. The Source possessed you and you couldn't fight it. You never meant to hurt me."

"No, I didn't. I tried to fight it, I really did."

"Cole, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand."

"You-you do?"

I nodded. He looked so cute standing there, all confused.

"I want you back. Back in my arms and back in my life. I just don't know how to accomplish that," I explained.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be easy. Have you tried asking the Elders?"

"No. They sent me Coop to 'reward' me. I don't want him, I want you."

Cole snapped his fingers and a bench appeared. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I never managed to get rid of all of these random powers," Cole explained.

I laughed and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me like he used to and I snuggled up against him. It felt so right. Cole stroked my arm.

"Okay so I understand why you're here, you miss me, but I still don't know what brought it on. I mean it's been like four years since you last told me that you loved me," Cole said.

I sighed. "I had this plan. I was going to 'try' to vanquish you, knowing all along that the vanquishing potion wouldn't work. Then I was going to make it seem like I had given up on vanquishing you, hoping my sisters would follow my lead and just let it go. But Paige wouldn't let it go; she hated what you were doing to me. She, they, you, nobody knew I still loved you. I had planned on somehow bringing you back into my life, even if it meant sneaking around to avoid my sisters finding out. But Paige ruined it. I guess you sort of did too with that whole alternate reality thing. What were you planning on doing about that anyway?"

"I just wanted to go back to a time when we were happy. The thing was, I didn't time travel, I changed reality. We still weren't happy. We were both openly cheating on each other. You said the only reason you were still with me was to make sure what happened to Prue didn't happen to Piper," Cole explained.

I snuggled closer to him. Now I really felt like this was all my fault.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If I had just said something, you'd still be alive."

"Pheebs, don't blame yourself."

"I can't help it," I sighed. "So anyway, after you died I cried myself to sleep for like a month. I tried so hard to push you out of my mind. I started dating Jason and convinced myself I loved him. Just when I had forgotten about you, I'd have what I refer to now as 'the dream' and wake up in tears."

"The dream?" Cole questioned.

"Us, together with a happy little family…" I trailed off.

Cole kissed my head.

"When Coop took me on a love tour, I lost it. I saw us and how happy we were. Being a cupid he is love, and you know I love, love. But I realized that my daughter from my visions has your eyes. Somehow I get you out of here," I told him.

"Phoebe," Cole started.

I looked up at him, expectantly.

"I love you too."

I smiled. I hadn't heard that in the longest time. Coop hardly ever said it, which was strange.

"I have an idea," Cole stated. "But it's one I don't think you're going to like too much…"

AN: Hope ya'll liked. Cristen! Here's your shout out. I miss this show. You know I think my E/O ness is rubbing off on this story. Everything keeps coming out like them these days. Wanders off to go watch some Phoebe/Cole episode of Charmed, but then realizes SVU is on… Anyway drop me a review and Cristen did you watch Tueday's SVU yet? I don't think we've discussed how jealous Elliot was… Oh dear, sorry this got so off Charmed topic…


	4. Living in the Moment and Drowning

AN: It's been sooo long since I've updated this

AN: It's been sooo long since I've updated this! Sorry. "Who Would Have Thought" has been keeping me pretty busy lately. Only two weeks left of school, then updating will become a more constant thing… I hope. Ughh… AP test on Friday. Blah! Anyway, I realized something for the first time yesterday. In "A Witch's Tail Part 2", when Cole gives Phoebe his coat to cover her up, she completely smells it, smelling HIM. 3 Thought I'd share. ;) Also in "Death Takes a Halliwell", at the end, watch them in the background instead of Piper and Leo. Phoebe gets this smirk on her face and pulls Cole upstairs. Too funny! Enjoy!

"Please don't tell me you're going to ask me to use the Grimoire," I pleaded.

When I told him I would do anything to save him, using dark magic again was not one of them. We'd already had this conversation once…

Flashback

**"**_Okay, you know, you can't keep running from that thing forever," I told him, referring to the snake like thing that kept trying to attack us._

"_That's why I've been calling you. You can help save me, save us," Cole said._

**"**_How?" I asked._

**"**_Get Leo to get the Grimoire, that resurrection spell that the wizard was after, you can use that to resurrect me," Cole explained._

**"**_What?" I asked._

_Did he really expect me to use dark magic again? Piper would have my head._

**"**_It's easy, I'll work you through it. All you have to do is..." Cole trailed off._

_I turned away from him._

"_What's the matter?" Cole wanted to know._

**"**_I, uh, I can't use dark magic again, I won't," I stammered._

**"**_Not even for us?"_

_End Flashback_

"No, it's nothing like that. I know better than to mix you with dark magic now," Cole laughed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, slapping his arm.

"Oh nothing," Cole said, with a smirk.

I missed this, really missed this. No one else would tease me like Cole did. Must be afraid of hurting my feelings or something. Well technically, my sisters would give me crap all of the time, but this wasn't about them…

I laughed and Cole immediately covered my mouth with his. I giggled into his mouth, forcing Cole to pull away. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Your laugh makes you so irresistible," Cole whispered.

I smiled.

"And that smile…" Cole trailed off and leaned into to kiss me again.

I kissed him back this time. The familiarity of his kiss took me back to happier times. I instantly felt like it was five years ago. I knew Cole was evil, but didn't care. I had convinced my sisters he wouldn't hurt us. Prue was still alive…

"So what's this plan of yours I'm not going to like?" I asked, forcing myself to pull away from his lips.

"Well," Cole stared, "You kind of have to kill me."

I stared at him blankly.

"I'm sorry. To me it sounded like you told me to kill you."

"Well I did. The only way I can leave this plane is to be dead."

"Cole, you're not making any sense. You're invincible first of all and what good does you being dead do either of us?"

"It's the stupid curse they put me under. I can't move on from here until I'm dead, but I can't die."

"But Cole, I don't want you dead. Can't you just use the water portal with me?"

He was making this way too complicated. We weren't capable of bringing back the dead. I just wanted him home, in my arms.

"Uh, Phoebe? What water portal?"

I looked at him confused. I scanned the area and noticed the place was as dry as a desert in August.

"Oh crap."

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC

"What's taking her so long?" Piper mumbled.

"Talking to yourself again?" Paige asked, bouncing into the attic.

"Umm…you caught me," Piper confessed.

"What'cha doing up here?" Paige asked.

I could tell Piper didn't know how to explain it to her. Paige may be the youngest, but she was also the most set against Cole. My powers had advanced lately and I was now capable of watching things as they happened if I tried hard enough.

"Well, I'm…looking for something in the Book," Piper finally answered.

"Uh-oh. What kind of thing?"

_Oh, Piper, just tell her_, I thought.

"Phoebe?" Piper called, spinning around.

_You heard that?_

"Yeah I heard it. Where are you?" Piper wanted to know.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

"Piper can hear my thoughts," I explained.

"Good, she can get you out of here," Cole said.

"Us," I corrected. "Get _us_ out of here."

Cole sighed and wrapped an arm around me. I focused back on Piper.

_I'm trapped in the astral plane. The water portal disappeared._

"Is Cole there?" Piper asked with a sigh as she saw Paige's eyes widen.

"COLE??" Paige exclaimed.

_Yeah he's here. His arm is around me right now. Listen, Piper you have to bring us back. I don't know a return spell and there's no water anywhere._

"Well I'm sure I could manage to bring you back, but I don't know about Cole," Piper confessed.

"Again I say, COLE??" Paige was clearly shocked.

I winced. I knew she wasn't going to take this well.

_Can you create a water portal for us?_

"I'll try," Piper said.

She moved over to the Book. I'm not sure why she did this, there's no water portal spell in there. She was going to have to make one up. Piper seemed to realize this, possibly hearing my spots, and went to retrieve a pen and paper.

"Piper, will you please explain to me what's going on?" Paige pleaded.

Piper rubbed her tired eyes.

"We're bringing Cole back," she stated.

"I got that much," Paige started. "Why are you guys bringing him back?"

"Phoebe loves him and apparently never wanted him dead."

"What? Why didn't she tell me? I mean-,"

Piper cut her off, "That's for you and Phoebe to work out, not me."

_Thanks a lot, Piper._

She pulled a face and went back to writing her spell.

"So?" Cole asked, impatiently.

"She's working on a spell to open a water portal. Oh and Paige isn't too thrilled with this idea…"

"Paige? Please. I can handle her. It was Prue that always scared me."

I had to laugh. Prue did have that effect on people.

"Done!" Piper announced. "I hope this works."

I grabbed Cole's hand as Piper's words began to fill my head.

_Hear these words, hear these cries, spirits on the other side._

_May a water portal open up to thee, return you both now._

_So mote it be._

I giggled; Piper was never one for spell writing. But if it got the job done, I would cherish that spell for the rest of my life. It would be held responsible for bringing my husband back to me.

I suddenly felt like I was drowning. Piper's spell had taken her too literally. I just hoped we would both come out of this alive.

**AN: Sorry for any errors. I didn't have time to proof read. Hi Cristen! **


	5. Explantions and Feelings of Belonging

AN: "Black as Cole" was on the other day

AN: "Black as Cole" was on the other day. Early season four Phoebe/Cole was sooo cute. I miss that. After that stupid Seer forces Cole to become the Source, things just aren't as cute anymore. sigh Hope this makes up for their lack of cuteness. Enjoy!

I gasped for breath. The portal wasn't this suffocating last time. It worried me. I forced my eyes open and frantically looked around for Cole. All I saw was water. He had had his arm wrapped around me, so where was he now? The water stung my eyes, so I closed them again. I could feel my body going limp from lack of oxygen. I finally stopped fighting it.

Why was it so bright? As I struggled to see, I felt warm lips press against mine, Cole's lips. He was giving me CPR, but why? The portal! Piper's badly worded spell…

"Cole," I breathed.

Despite me practically drowning, the spell had served it's purpose. Cole and I were both safely back in the Manor's attic. Cole sighed with relief and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Then I saw Paige, she was seething.

"Nice spell, Piper," I coughed.

"It's not my fault. I don't write spells well under pressure," Piper protested.

"No, you just don't write spells well," I corrected. "Your strength is with the potions."

Piper rolled her eyes and Cole helped me stand up. We wrapped our arms around each other as Paige glared at us. I suddenly felt like I was 15 again. It was the time Grams had found me making out with Kenny Terkulie. But in this scenario, Paige was Grams and Cole was Kenny. I'm not sure why, but Paige suddenly felt very Prue like to me. I had to keep reminding myself, that _I_ was the older sister.

I turned to Cole. "Baby, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," he replied kissing my head. "I'll – uh be in the kitchen. It's been three years since I've eaten anything."

"Help yourself," Piper called after him. "Just don't touch the turkey!"

Cole chuckled and I could tell he was glad to be back. I laughed myself at the random memories of him living with us.

Flashback I wais sitting at the table typing on my laptop. Paige raced in, late for work again, and Piper held out a plate. "Wheat germ pancakes?" Piper offered, slightly more chipper than usual.

**"**_Ah, bagel," Paige replied, ignoring her._

_She reached for her bagel._

**"**_Bagel?" Piper asked, confused. _

**"**_Has anyone seen my deposition papers?" Cole wanted to know. "I thought they were in this folder with the cream cheese stain."_

_He held up a folder with cream cheese spread over it. _

"_Try the one with the jelly stain," Paige offered. _

**"**_Okay," Cole said, picking it up. "I got it, thanks. Phoebe, don't forget my law firm's having a party tonight. I wanna show off my new bride."_

_I looked up at him briefly. _

**"**_If I could finish my work here, that would be great," I told him. _

"_Cole, pancakes?" Piper tried again. _

**"**_Trying to watch my cholesterol," Cole confessed. _

"_How about you, Phoebe? I know you want some of these," Piper offered yet again. _

**"**_No, you know what I want?" I asked. "I want quiet. My advice column is due today."_

**"**_No pancakes?" Piper asked, obviously hurt._

**"**_No pancakes," I replied. "But, shh, with syrup on it would be good."_

_Leo orbed in. _

**"**_Oh, Leo, just in time for some delicious wheat germ pancakes," Piper said chipperly. _

**"**_Uh, no, I don't have time. I just came to get my toolbox," Leo told her. _

**"**_Alright, you know what? I'm not cooking for you people anymore. From now on you're all on your own," Piper stated with a huff. _

_Piper walked behind Paige as the toaster popped up._

**"**_My bagel!" Paige exclaimed. _

_She turned around, bumped into Piper and cause Piper to drop the plate of pancakes._

**"**_Ohh," Piper groaned. _

**"**_Can everybody please be quiet!" I yelled._

_My life was stressful enough. Why the hell did I get a job to make it even more stressful? My laptop started beeping. _

"_Oh, no. My battery died," I whined. _

_The smoke alarm started beeping next. _

"_Smoke alarm," Leo said, surprised. _

_Leo levitated up to the smoke alarm to try and turn it off. Cole leaned in next to me. _

**"**_You know, you'd get all the quiet you want if we had our own place," Cole whispered in my ear. _

_Leo turned off the fire alarm and levitated back to the floor. Cole kissed me. I sighed when he pulled away, and looked into his eyes._

"_Gotta go. I'm meeting my new personal assistant today. Bye," Cole said. _

**"**_And I am off to quieter pastures," I announced. _

_I grabbed my stuff and left the kitchen._

_End Flashback._

It made glad I had my own place now. I knew for fact that once Cole and I tried to create our daughter, it would be more fucking than making love. I really didn't need the extra people around to hear that…

"Cole, Phoebe? Really?" I heard Paige ask.

It snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Look Paige," I started. "I love him and there is nothing you could say or do that would make me feel otherwise. Frankly, I just don't give a damn about what you think."

"But why?" Paige asked. "Why now? And what about Coop?"

I laughed. "Coop? Please."

"I thought you loved him," Paige stated.

"You thought wrong," Piper told her.

I glared at her and she gave me her signature "what'd I do?" look. I turned back to Paige.

"Coop is not Cole, nor will he ever be. Cole – he completes me. I wake up thinking about him all of the time. The way it feels to be wrapped up in his arms, the feel of his warm lips pressed against mine and our tongues down each others throats, the feeling of him inside me…" I trailed off as I felt the burning between my legs get even worse.

Piper looked at me sympathetically; she understood. Paige had Henry; she should get it too. But she didn't. She kept looking at me like she was disappointed in me.

"Look, you don't have to understand, I already told you I don't care what you think. But you have got to stop looking down on me because of it," I told her.

"I just don't want to see him hurt you again," Paige confessed.

"He won't," I assured her.

"How do you know?" Paige asked.

"Because he loves me, just as much I love him."

"That was evident before and he still hurt you. He's a _demon_, Phoebe. One who tried to kill the three of you."

"He tried to kill you too," Piper pointed out. "When he became the Source he did, knowing you were on to him. But he could never go through with killing any of us because he knew how much it would hurt Phoebe."

"Not helping," I grumbled.

"I'm not saying he's going to try and kill us now," Piper protested.

I glared at her again.

"You just have to trust me when I tell you he's good. This is his second chance and he knows better than to screw things up," I told them.

I hope.

AN: Hope you liked. Please review! Sorry for any errors, no time to proof read.


	6. Mistakes and Love

AN: Erin, if you're reading this, get an account so I contact you

AN: Erin, if you're reading this, get an account so I can contact you! And Cristen, it's summer, you know what I want you to do… ;) Thanks to everyone who reviews. It means a lot to me! So umm Enjoy! Oh and this chapter is smutty! :)

"So this is it," I said, opening my door to my apartment.

Then it hit me, Coop was still here. I hadn't even broken up with him yet.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath.

"Pheebs, that you?"

Shit times ten.

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

Shit times infinity.

"Cole, I can explain," I started.

Coop came out from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. I winced. This was going to get ugly and fast.

"Don't bother," Cole muttered.

"Who's he?" Coop started to ask. "Wait is that your ex-husband?"

I nodded, glancing over at Cole. He looked extremely hurt.

"I'll just go," he mumbled.

"No wait!" I stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"But Phoebe I thought we were finally going to… _you know_ tonight," Coop said.

"Well, we're not," I stated.

I looked at Cole when I added, "Ever."

Cole was refusing to look me. How could I have been so stupid as to bring him here already? How had I forgotten about Coop? I had been so wrapped up in having my soul mate back, I forgot all about my current fiancé. More proof that Cole meant more to me.

Cole shrugged out of my grip. He headed towards the door.

"Cole please," I begged.

"You obviously have some things to work out. Call for me when you're ready," Cole instructed.

He kissed me then. I licked my lips, hungry for more, when he pulled away. My eyes were begging him to stay. Cole ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll be…actually I'm not really sure where I'm going, but I'll be listening for your call," Cole said.

He kissed my head before shimmering out.

"What's going on?" Coop asked.

I sighed not sure where to begin.

"Piper helped me bring Cole back from the astral plane," I started.

"Why would she do a thing like that?"

"Because I asked her to."

Coop started to speak, but then closed his mouth.

"I love him," I started. "Not you."

Coop opened and closed his mouth a couple more times before he finally found his words. "I felt it. You were pulling away from me. I figured it was just cold feet or something and tonight would fix it, maybe give you that daughter you've been dreaming of…"

"She's Cole's. She has his eyes."

I felt terrible. Coop was a great guy and he didn't deserve this. But what about me? Didn't I deserve to be happy?

Coop nodded. "I realize now. I can sense your love for him. It's strong, overwhelming almost."

"He's means the world to me," I confessed. "I never stopped loving him and I've been given this second chance. I have to see where it takes me."

"It'll work out. As a cupid, I know it will. I can tell when two people are meant to be together and you and Cole are definitely those kind of people."

He kissed me for the last time.

"Goodbye Phoebe," he whispered.

"Goodbye Coop."

He smiled as his ring glowed and he disappeared. A wiped away a stray tear as I twisted the engagement ring off of my finger.

"Cole!" I called. "Cole, it's safe!"

He shimmered in.

"That didn't take long," Cole mused.

"Yeah well he's a cupid. He can sense my love for you," I told him.

I held the ring up to the light and watched it sparkle.

"What should I do with this?" I asked with a sigh.

"Sell it?" Cole suggested.

I looked at my again empty ring finger and wandered into my bedroom. Cole followed. I pulled open a drawer on my nightstand and withdrew a small box. I opened it, revealing a diamond ring and two gold bands.

"You kept them?" Cole asked, somewhat shocked.

"You didn't think I would sell them, did you? I understand my engagement ring I guess, but the bands have our names engraved in them."

Cole took the engagement ring from the box and slipped it on my left ringer. He took Coop's from my hand and placed it in the box before setting it back on my nightstand. He sat down on my bed and I sat on his lap, snuggling up against him.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" I started.

Cole cut me off. "It's okay. You're mine now."

"Cole?"

He turned my head up to his.

"Even though we're technically not married again yet, can I go back to calling you my husband?"

In response, Cole reached back to the box and pulled out our wedding bands. He slipped his on first before sliding mine on next to my engagement ring. Cole kissed my left hand. I stared into his deep blue eyes. I was so happy right now, words couldn't even describe it.

I grabbed Cole by his shirt and pulled his lips to mine. I nipped at his lips and he bit back. I had the urge to taste him and forced my tongue into his mouth. He immediately decided that he should be the one tasting me and forced his way into my mouth. I nipped at him again in protest.

Cole seemed to get the hint and gave me access into his mouth again. It seemed like it had before since I was last kissed like this. I pulled him down on top of me and pulled off his shirt.

"Phoebe, I don't have…" Cole started.

I cut him off. "I want a baby."

He came back down on me. He started devouring my mouth again. Cole was more than ready to start our family. The next thing I knew I was down to my bra and I knew that would be disappearing very soon. I pushed off his boxers with my feet as Cole unclasped my bra.

We stared at each other for moment, re-memorizing one another's bodies. Cole gently traced the tattoo on my hip with his index finger before retracing it with his tongue. My hips arched up to meet him. I wanted, no _needed,_ him bad. Cole simply laughed. He got some kick out of teasing me. He did it _every _time and it drove me crazy. But it was always worth it.

Cole dipped his head down between my legs to _really_ taste me. I felt his tongue slip inside of me and lap at my clit. I sucked in a sharp breath as he started sucking _me._ He pulled out and laid flat across me.

"I'm going to rock you to your core," Cole whispered in my ear.

Cole pushed into me, hard. At first I thought I was having an orgasm, then I realized it was a premonition.

_I was sitting…somewhere. There was a baby in my arms, a baby girl. I realized she was my daughter. Cole was standing behind us with a huge grin on his face. _

The sensation that came after was unlike anything I'd ever felt. Premonitions already left me light-headed, so when Cole pushed into me higher, I went fast and hard. I moaned loudly and dug my nails into his back begging for more. I started matching his thrusts, our hips perfectly fitting into each other. I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped us so I was on top.

I started covering Cole's chest with kisses. His hands tangled in my hair as I continued to ride him. This went on for quite some time before we finally collapsed on each other. Cole held me close to him and peppered kisses onto my neck.

Laying there with Cole's arms around me never felt so right. Our bare skin was sticky with sweat. He wasn't kidding when he told me he was going to rock me to my core. I orgasmed so many times, I lost count.

"You're fucking amazing," Cole breathed into my ear.

"Right back at you," I said, kissing him.

"Think we made a baby?" Cole asked, when I pulled away.

"Well, judging by that premonition I got when you pushed inside of me, I'd say we did. But if we didn't, I'd be more than willing to do _that_ again."

Cole laughed. "Even if we did just conceive our daughter, we will definitely be doing that again. So what did you see?"

"Just me holding a baby girl and you standing behind me, glowing with fatherly pride."

Cole laughed again and nuzzled my neck. He kissed my shoulder and I smiled. I loved him so much.

"I –uh lingered a bit earlier and I heard you talking to your sisters," Cole confessed.

"What'd you hear?"

"Do you really only love me for my body?"

I pulled a face. Then I realized he had heard my speech about how I loved the feel of him.

"Baby," I started.

I rolled onto my other side so I was facing him.

"Your body is just an added bonus. It's just…out of all the other people on this planet, in this universe, you're the only one who sees me. I mean to Prue, despite me turning my life around and going back to college, I'll always be the screw up to her. And to Piper, I'll always be the little baby sister who's always chasing after guys I can't have. To Paige, I'm stuck being the middle sister. But when I'm with you, none of that matters. I'm not the screw up, I'm not chasing after anyone, I'm not a sister. I'm just your wife, your lover, and the future mother to your child.

You make me feel like we're the only two people in the world. You've always stood by me no matter what and I love you for that. And even though I haven't always been able to do the same, you've given me a second chance, not the other way around, and I'm grateful for that. I've given you my whole heart and soul and you've given me yours. We complete each other, literally. Have you ever noticed how our hips never grind against each others? They fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. There has never been a morning, when we were together, that I haven't woken up in you arms. I know that's so I know that you aren't planning on leaving me; that you're mine forever. I love you so much and I can't believe I ever let you go."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I thought saw one escape Cole's eye.

"God, you're such a writer," Cole whispered.

"Yeah well."

I heard him sniffle.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"No," Cole scoffed. "I don't cry."

I wiped at his cheek with my thumb. It was wet.

"Oh baby," I cooed.

I drew him up against me. He buried his head in my shoulder.

"I love you too," he told me.

I never thought the day would come when I would have to cradle Cole Turner in my arms and comfort _him_. I had no idea that my little speech would have this affect on him. But it's been three years since we've been together and we just filled that void with steamy, passionate sex. Cole probably thought he'd never get another chance to be with me or to even see me again. I was the love of his life and I finally realized he's mine.

**AN: Hope you liked. Drop me a review. I love hearing from you! :) ** __


	7. Questioning and Moving Forward

AN: I'm sooo glad you all loved my last chapter. It means a lot to me that so many of you reviewed. Thank you so much for reading and I hope this chapter can live up to my last one. You guys are such a blessing! :) Enjoy! Sorry for the delay on this, I went out of town for a week and then my power went out for four days!

The sound was familiar, but I didn't recognize it at first. Then I felt it… arms wrapped around me tightly. Cole's arms and Cole's breathing. My eyes shot open to find Cole staring at me. He smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead," Cole cooed.

"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"10:13."

"And what time did _you_ wake up?"

"Umm… like 9:05."

I laughed. "What kind of kick do you get out of watching me sleep?"

"A since of belonging. Family has never really been a strong point for me. My mother killed my father, after all. You've given me something Phoebe; a reason for being. You're… you and…"

Cole placed a hand on my stomach. "…our daughter are my life. I'd be nothing without you. I watch you sleep for the same reason I wrap my arms around you every night. It gives me comfort, something I haven't had in years. Yesterday you said that you were the one who had been given a second chance. I don't believe that for a second. _I'm_ the one who screwed up, Phoebe, not you. You can't keep going around feeling like what happened was your fault, because it wasn't.

I know you blame yourself for not telling me how you felt, but looking back I did know. When you were a mermaid, Paige cast this spell to reveal your true feelings about me. You still loved me so much it hurt. I sat there for a while trying to figure out how you could love me that much and still act like you hated me. I tried to figure out how you could stand so straight and proud, how you could function even, with all that pain."

"It wasn't easy," I mumbled.

"But then I realized I had the same kind of love for you. It's that love that made you human again, made _me_ human. It was only after the divorce, that I realized the pain. I couldn't hold my head up anymore, I tried to kill myself."

I felt my heart breaking. I rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. I didn't know what to say, so I ran my hands over his chest.

"And how long did you spend practicing that little speech?" I asked with a weak smile.

Cole didn't respond. He just tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Cole, I…"

I could still feel the pain. It was something that never went away. Last night I had poured my heart out to him. I just didn't…

"What do you want me to say?" I whispered.

"I just don't want to feel that pain again."

His voice was so soft, I barely heard him. I closed my eyes trying to breath. When that didn't work I opened them and looked at him with tears in my eyes. Hadn't I proved to him by now that I wasn't going to hurt him?

"I'm not going anywhere baby, ever."

"I know," Cole whispered.

Cole pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed my stomach. I sank down on top of him. I could feel his hard on pressing against my wetness. It was begging to re-enter me. Cole thrust his hips up and slipped into me. I groaned from the pain of it.

"You okay?" Cole asked.

"Yeah just a little sore," I laughed.

"Let me know if I hurt you."

I nodded. Cole flipped us so he was on top. My fists balled the sheets as he started moving inside me. I clenched around him. He had really done a number on me last night. Suddenly, he stopped.

"I'm hurting you," Cole said, softly.

"Cole, you're not…"

He pulled out and started to get up. I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't okay? Just don't," I pleaded.

Cole sat back down, but he didn't look at me. He ran a hand over his face.

"Baby tell me what's wrong," I begged. "Please."

I drew my lower lip into my mouth and sat up, wrapping my arms around him.

"Things were going great, so great. What changed?" I asked.

Cole shifted in my grip.

"Cole, you don't have to be the macho man all of the time. You can open up to me."

"I already did."

I rested my head on his shoulder with my arms still wrapped around him, tight. The tears were coming harder now. They trailed down my cheek and then continued down Cole's chest.

"What happened to us, Phoebe?"

"What do you mean?"

Cole just shook his head.

"If you're implying that we don't love each other any more…"

"No, Phoebe…I know we're very much in love…"

"If you're referring to before, it was you becoming the Source that tore us apart."

"That's just it, Phoebe. The year before, you _promised _me my being evil wasn't going to get in the way anymore."

"Because you _changed_, Cole. You weren't the evil Beltazar out to kill me and my sisters anymore."

"I wasn't trying to kill you or your sisters as the Source," Cole protested.

"But you were killing innocents. Innocents who I have devoted my life to protecting."

"Need I remind you that you willingly chose to be my queen?"

I unwrapped myself from around him. The last thing I needed right now was to have my second biggest mistake rubbed in my face. The first being letting Cole go… He finally turned around and looked at me.

"Phoebe, I…"

"I don't want to be hurt either, Cole."

Cole sighed. "My point is, if somehow I got swayed back to the side of evil again, don't leave me."

"Cole…"

"Just help me find my way back."

"This is going to have to be a team effort, Cole. You can't just go around accepting the fact that you can easily be turned again. You have to fight for it; fight for us. I only broke your heart because you broke mine first. You screwed up first, not me."

My sadness was quickly turning into anger. Cole laced his fingers in between mine in an attempt to calm me down. He was a little too late.

"I had complete faith in you and I stood by you when no one else would. You promised me you weren't going to hurt me…never again. But you did. The number of nights I spent crying over you… I can't handle you being evil again, I won't. I brought you back so we could be happy. Don't screw this up, Cole."

His eyes seemed to blaze then, but not literally like when he was the Source.

"Me? Whatever happened to 'until death do us part'?" Cole asked.

"Simple. You died, I divorced you."

"You _killed_ me!"

The words stung.

"Whatever happened to not blaming me?" I demanded.

Cole groaned and started pacing. My fingers ached to have his in between them again.

"Why are we fighting?" I whisper asked.

"It's what we do," Cole replied softly.

"I guess I just thought you'd come back and we would live happily ever after. There wouldn't be anymore fighting, just our fairytale love."

"Excuse the cliché, but nobody's perfect. And we are certainly far from it."

"We have to strive for it," I pointed out. "Perfection that is. Especially if we have a baby on the way. I don't want us fighting all of the time."

"I want us to be happy, Phoebe. I do."

"But?"

Cole came back over to the bed and sat down, taking my hand.

"We can't not fight, Phoebe. We have too much built up anger and frustration against each other to be peaceful 24/7."

"We just let go of a lot of it."

"Yeah we did."

I let myself fall into his arms. Cole pulled me closer and started to rock me back and forth. I closed my eyes and let the sensation of just being in his arms wash over me. I let everything else fall away. It was just the two of us again.

"I do love you," I whispered.

"I know," Cole said, stroking my hair without losing his rhythm. "I love you too."

AN: Ok, so this chapter kind of took a different turn than I originally planned, but I still like how it turned out. Drop me a review with your thoughts. Oh and Cristen, did you ever read/edit that portion of a story I sent you? I have a lot more, it's just not typed…


	8. Standing Up and Headaches

AN: Okay so I figured I should probably update this before I went on vacation and then come back and have to rush to finish my

AN: Thanks for the fabu reviews all! Okay so I figured I should probably update this before I went on vacation and then come back and have to rush to finish my oh so lovely AP projects… Anyone know why I was crazy enough to sign up for 4 AP classes? Anywho, the sisters are in this chapter so Enjoy!

"Where is he now?" Paige asked.

"He went to the DMV to 'renew' his license," I explained.

Piper and Paige cocked their heads at me.

"He doesn't have a death certificate, unlike some people's husbands," I said, glancing at Piper.

She smirked back.

"So he's off to get his life back, job included. He has this whole story about how he left me when he found out I was pregnant. He umm fled to Canada. But then he realized he couldn't live without me and came back. We're explaining baby Lucifer away as a miscarriage."

"Wow, you've really given this some thought," Piper quipped.

"You must be really serious," Paige mumbled.

"We've always been serious," I stated.

Paige looked up from the spot on the wall she seemed to be enthralled with.

"You weren't serious when you were signing the divorce papers or when you were _killing_ him," Paige snapped.

She turned to face me and I glared back.

"_You're _the one who killed him, Paige. Piper and I had no control over our actions in that reality. We hadn't even killed the Source in him yet."

"Oh so you knew that after killing him the first time, he would cheat death and come back? You must be a pretty damn good actress, because that crying sounded incredibly real to me."

"I didn't know he would come back. We were given a second chance, which _you_ screwed up."

"Well you know what they say, 'third times the charm'."

I was about ready to lunge at her when Piper stepped between us.

"That's enough!"

Paige looked away, sheepishly.

"Geez Pheebs, you'd think Prue was alive again," Piper mumbled.

I just shook my head, fighting back the bitter tears. Piper turned to face Paige.

"I agree with you," Piper stated.

"You what? But Piper…" I protested, not believing what I was hearing.

She cut me off. "In the sense that Paige didn't screw up things between you and Cole. You did that all by yourself."

I groaned remembering every harsh word that had been traded in this morning's argument.

"We've been over this already," I mumbled.

I looked up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. If there was one thing I hated about my sisters, it was getting lectured by them.

"Paige," Piper began. "Cole seems like he really wants to make things work this time. He's trying to get his old life back. He's dedicated."

"His old life included demonic activities," Paige pointed out.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was sick and tired of Paige talking about Cole like he was nothing more than a worthless demon.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Just shut up!"

Piper and Paige stared back at me silently.

"Will you just give him a chance? As soon as you found out he was Beltazar and that he killed that girl's fiancé, you've been nothing but accusing of him. I'm surprised you bothered to show up at our wedding. Cole is a great man who loves me just as much as I love him. You need to get off of your damn high horse and accept the fact that he's good!"

It looked like Paige's eyes were watering, but at this moment, I didn't care. When she didn't respond, I kept going.

"You don't even know him. Nobody does! I'm the only person on this planet who really knows him; the only person who cares. I'm all he has. And don't I deserve to be happy? Piper has Leo and you have Henry…"

"You have Coop," Paige put in, softly.

"Coop?" I laughed. It was full of venom, almost deadly. I shook my head not even knowing where to begin. "Coop was nothing. He doesn't know how to do anything; doesn't know how to love me. If you thought for a second that I loved him, you need your head examined."

"You were engaged…" Paige trailed off.

I shook my head and started massaging my throbbing temples. All this arguing was giving me a headache.

"I'm done," I said, flatly.

I fished my car keys out of my purse and headed toward the manor's front doors. Piper ran after me. As I started to pull open the door, Piper froze it. I groaned and pulled on it with all of my strength.

"Stop before you break it," Piper instructed.

"Unfreeze it and I won't have to," I spat.

Piper just crossed her arms over her chest. I could hear Chris start crying upstairs.

"You might want to go take care of that," I told her.

"Leo's up there."

"I'm not going to argue with her anymore, Piper. If she can't accept the fact that Cole's here to stay, then so be it. I'm done."

The freeze wore off on the door and I pulled it the rest of the way open and stepped outside. Piper continued to follow me.

"If you freeze my car, I swear to God, Piper."

"I… don't leave."

"Why?"

"Ever since you got your own apartment and Paige got married and moved out, I feel like I never see you guys anymore. Let alone, both of you at once. I've lived with you for far too long to not miss having you around. And now that you have Cole back and will have a baby soon, I'll probably see you even less. Demon attacks have been pretty low lately too, not that that's a bad thing but…"

I sighed. "Piper…"

I walked over and hugged my big sister. "You're my best friend, Piper. You know that. Just because my life is about to get busier than it already is, doesn't mean I'm going to stop coming over here."

"I know," Piper sighed.

"Would it make you feel better if I stayed for dinner?"

"I'm making your favorite…"

I laughed, but this time it was full of joy. I don't know how she does it, but Piper always manages to make me feel better.

"Cole too, of course," Piper told me.

"Is Paige going to be there?"

Piper was silent.

"You want a peaceful dinner with the two of them in the same room together?" I asked.

Piper shrugged. I looked back up at the manor. I found myself wishing it again. Wishing it was that year. That year when Piper and Leo got married, when my relationship with Cole was still new. The last year that Prue was alive.

"What do you think Prue would say if she was here right now?" I asked softly.

Piper laughed slightly. "She'd probably sound a lot like Paige; a broken record about Cole being evil."

"I think she would have accepted it by now. She knows how stubborn I can be from years upon years of experience."

"You got that right," Piper laughed.

"You ever wonder what would have happened if you and Prue hadn't exposed our magic on live TV?"

"Every second of every day."

I nodded. "Wonder why the Cleaners didn't get involved…"

"Beats me."

"Do you think it's my fault she's dead?" I asked, picking at my nails.

Piper looked at me confused.

"If I hadn't been off chasing Cole, I would have been there to call for Leo…"

"If you hadn't been off chasing Cole, I would be dead and Prue would be alive."

I cocked my head at her.

"I had been shot by some psycho who wanted to join our 'coven'. Prue rushed me to the ER, but I didn't make it. If you hadn't gotten Cole to get the Source to get Tempus to reset time… either way you'd be down a sister," Piper explained.

"No offense to Prue, but I'd rather have you," I said with a laugh.

"Aww…thanks," Piper smiled.

"I miss the way things used to be."

Piper nodded as she sized up the manor.

"To be young again," Piper mused.

My cell started ringing. I dug around in my purse to find it and answered right before Cole hung up.

"What's for dinner?" Cole asked.

"Hello to you to. Ask Piper. She's cooking," I told him.

"Is Paige…?"

"Yes, but don't worry about her. Come on over to the manor."

Cole sighed into the phone. "Okay, but I can't be held responsible if I try to strangle your sister."

I laughed. "At this rate, I'll beat you to it."

"Ha ha. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up.

"Don't let me kill Paige tonight okay?" I asked Piper.

"I'm not making any promises," Piper laughed.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

AN: The ending got kind of random, but oh well. Deal with it! Haha Cristen darling, hello. ;) Drop me a fabu review.


	9. Two Weeks and Independence

**AN: Sorry it's been soooo long since I've updated. But if it makes you feel any better this is the second update of this since I last updated **_**Who Would Have Thought. **_**If any of you are reading that, I apologize for my laziness. School and dance have just taken over my life and I feel like I never get to write anymore. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I wrote this one kind of differently, so don't hate it too much, or at all if you can help it… haha Enjoy!**

Two weeks had passed since the dinner. Two weeks since the argument. Two weeks since I had last spoken to either of my sisters.

Flashback

"_So Cole, how goes the job hunt?" Piper asked._

"_Eh," Cole groaned. "I've applied for a couple of firms, but…"_

"_Being a lawyer isn't really what you had your heart set on," Leo finished._

"_Well it's not like I had much choice in the matter. And besides it pays well and I have no other talents," Cole mumbled._

"_I beg to differ," I whispered in his ear._

_Cole smiled and nudged me._

"_Thank you," Cole whispered._

_I smiled back._

"_Ah, I see. Your father pushed you into it," Henry mused._

_We all looked at each other uncomfortably. We all knew that Cole had become an ADA as a cover. A simple way to get into people's lives. It's how we met him, after all. We also knew that Henry was still kind of new to the whole magic thing. Paige didn't want to freak him out anymore than it was necessary._

"_Sure," Cole stated. "We'll go with that."_

"_Something demonic?" Henry guessed._

_Cole nodded._

"_I don't want to know," he replied, shaking his head._

_Henry reminded me of Daryl. Daryl. I missed him…_

"_You two planning on a big elaborate wedding ceremony again?" Leo asked._

_Cole started twisting my engagement ring._

"_Seeing as how that worked so brilliantly the first time and took forever to plan, I'm gonna say no," I told him._

"_Speaking of which," Cole interjected. "There's an opening at the church in two weeks."_

"_I thought you didn't want anything elaborate," Paige protested._

_It was one of the few things she had said all night._

"_Someone has to marry us," I pointed out. "Did someone cancel? Because I called the place yesterday and they were booked…"_

"_By us," Cole said._

"_No!"_

"_Yes."_

_I jumped out of my chair and hugged him._

"_Two weeks and we'll be married again," we said in unison._

_End Flashback_

I looked at myself in the mirror and smoothed down the sides of my wedding dress. Cole came up behind me and tucked a curl behind my ear before resting his head on my shoulder.

"You look stunning," Cole breathed.

Unlike the last time, I didn't give a damn about marital superstitions. Our first wedding was cursed enough.

"They'll be there," Cole assured me.

I sunk into his grip. I wasn't so sure. Two weeks ago…

Flashback

_We were sitting in the living room. Wyatt and Chris were asleep upstairs. Everything was going fine until Paige lost it._

"_So Cole, killed anyone lately?" she asked bitterly and completely out of nowhere._

"_Kind of hard to kill anyone in the astral plane," Cole said sarcastically._

"_Paige…" I cautioned._

"_You killed the last time you were in the astral plane," Paige stated._

"_Yeah. A beast who was trying to kill _me_," Cole pointed out._

"_You killed that reporter who was threatening to expose Phoebe," Paige stated._

_Cole opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He ran a hand over his face and I felt his grip tighten on my left hand. _

"_I don't…I'm not like that anymore," Cole stated._

"_Once a demon, always a demon," Paige countered. _

_Cole glared at her. I wanted to step in. Wanted to scream at Paige for the billionth time that he's changed. But I knew better. Cole knew how to fight his own battles and he didn't need me to defend him._

"_Paige, please don't start something," Piper begged._

"_Oh she already has," I moaned._

"_Paige, you promised you weren't going to start any arguments tonight," Piper said._

_Paige ignored her. "I'm sorry, but that…that…demon…"_

"_Has a name," I mumbled._

"_So do all of the innocents he's killed!" Paige exclaimed._

_Cole let go of my hand then and stood up._

"_Everyone comes with a past, Paige. I'm not proud of mine and if I could change it, I would. It's not my fault my mother was a demon. It's not my fault I was raised the way I was. Being a demon is all I've ever really known how to be. I've been trying to change ever since I fell for Phoebe. But you know what? It's hard. Damn hard. As Phoebe once told me I may not be evil on the surface and maybe not even in my heart. But somewhere inside of me, I will always be. And I can't ever change that. So suck it up and accept it because I'm not going anywhere!"_

_I wanted to hug him. He'd finally done it. Cole had managed to shut Paige up. Or so I thought…I spoke as soon as I saw her mouth open, refusing to let her get a word in._

"_No!" I practically screamed. "I've had enough. Cole shouldn't have to explain himself and neither should I."_

_I grabbed Cole's arm and led him to the door before turning to Piper._

"_Call me when she learns how to play well with others."  
_

_As I stormed out with Cole in tow, I slammed the door not caring if it woke up my nephews._

_End Flashback_

Two weeks. No phone call, no visit, no contact whatsoever. Just the time, date, and location of our wedding floating up in the air.

"Now Paige, I understand, but Piper?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," I whispered.

I honestly didn't know what her problem was. So I woke Wyatt and Chris up with my door slamming, not a very realistic reason to ignore me.

"Maybe Paige got to her."

"Phoebe, you said it yourself, that Piper just wants you to be happy. She's never really been against me as much as Prue or Paige has."

"I hate this," I muttered.

"What?"

"Piper and Leo have _always_ been this adorable couple who everyone _always_ roots for. They've been through _so_ much, but they're _soul mates_, and blah blah blah blah blah. What about us? We've been through hell and back, literally. Everyone thinks that _they_ have had it the hardest. So the Elders wouldn't let them be together. I've gone against my sisters, _my family_, to be with you…"

"Are you seriously jealous of Piper and Leo?"

"Not of their love, but I guess I am of the support they get. So you're a demon who tried to kill us…"

Cole kissed my neck.

"They just…you remember that song by LeAnn Rimes, 'Right Kind of Wrong'? It's kind of like that."

"We've always said that song was the story of our lives," Cole stated.

"I wish there was something we could do to make them see…"

"Don't stress over them, Pheebs. They need you. Even if they're not here today, they'll come around eventually."

I thought about the premonition I'd had the first night Cole was back. Me, and Cole, and our daughter… My sisters weren't there and we were happy. We already don't live together anymore. Maybe we've just gotten to a point where we don't need each other as much as we used to. We're going different directions with our husbands and our careers and children. Cole was right. My sisters would come around when they were ready.


	10. A New Beginning and Wedding

AN: So hmm… Charmed type mood lately, not sure why though cause I really don't feel like watching it… Anyway here's some more sweet and sour sauce for ya! If you can't tell, I was listening to "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill when I wrote the vows. I own nothing. It's taken me like more than a month to write this chapter, serious writer's block. Hope it all came together well. Enjoy!

They were there. Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Dad, Henry, and yes, even Paige. They were sitting at the front of the church. The only people missing were my deceased relatives and Darryl and Shelia, who had moved to New York. Cole walked up next to me.

"Do you want me to see if Victor will come walk you down the aisle?" Cole asked.

"No, leave them be," I told him.

"I told you they would show."

"Yeah, out of guilt."

"They want to be here, Pheebs. For you."

"I want to believe you…"

"Then do it."

I turned to face him. I placed my hands on his chest.

"I spent all morning convincing myself that I didn't want them here and…"

Cole cut me off. "You know as well as I do that you can't live without them."

"I wasn't suggesting I cut them out of my life all together. You never let me finish."

"Sorry."

"I spent all morning convincing myself that I didn't want them here," I repeated. "And I've come to terms with the fact that I _can_ be happy without them in my life 24/7. I had come to think of today as the start of this new beginning…"

"But it is, Phoebe. We're getting remarried, starting over."

Cole took my hands in his before continuing.

"This is the start of the rest of our lives… together. We can finally be happy, finally have our own little family. This is _our_ new beginning."

He was right, as he often was. I sighed and collapsed into him. Cole wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. I'd forgotten how tall he was.

"So let's go in there and show them how happy we really are together. Maybe we could even reach Piper and Leo status."

I laughed. "Okay, but I doubt the latter will happen."

Cole laughed as well, pulling apart from our hug. He laced his fingers in between mine and led me into the church. The quartet played "Canon in D" as we walked down what seemed to be a very long aisle. My family, our family, turned to watch. For some reason, Cole and I had decided to write our own vows this time. It could be because of those little speeches we had poured our hearts into when he first came back to me. We wanted these people to see what we really meant to each other.

Cole started. "I will always remember all the strength you gave to me. Your love helped me make it through everything. I owe so much to you because I always saw in you my light, my strength. And I want to thank you now for all the ways you were right there for me. And for all the ways you always will be. Phoebe, you've given me so much and way too many chances. As I stand before you now, I promise to never let you down again. From here on out, nothing will be able to come between us."

It all had so much hidden meaning. The fact that he was never going back to the dark side, was the most recurring theme.

It was my turn. "There will always be a place for you in my life. No matter how hard I may push you away at times, know that I can't live without you here next to me. I'm blessed to get to have you back here in my life. You mean _everything_ to me, Cole. I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time being away from you. I was an idiot, but I see it now. You and me, we're soul mates. Whether an apple peel spells it out for us or not, we're meant to be together. This is our beginning to a very bright future."

Cole was right. God, I am a writer.

The pastor finished the ceremony and with a kiss, Cole and I were officially married again. As I walked over to _our_ family with Cole in tow, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I hadn't exactly left them on the best of terms.

"Hey, congratulations," Henry smiled.

Henry. The only true family I had. Everyone else just stared at us. Granted Chris couldn't talk all that much yet and Wyatt rarely did…

"You going to treat her right this time?" Dad asked.

"I will, sir," Cole replied. "I'm done with all that crap."

"That's what you think," Paige muttered.

I ignored it…or at least tried… Dad extended his hand and Cole shook it. He was on our side now too. The three people that were left were the ones who had seen the crap first-hand. Henry had never met Cole before, so he couldn't hate him. Dad _thought _he knew what had happened, but didn't actually. Leo and my sisters…

"Okay well, thanks for coming," I said softly, ready to leave.

"If someone came up to you a couple months from now and offered you 'demonic greatness'," Piper started, "would you take it?"

"No," Cole said simply.

"Even if they were just powers with no strings attached?" Leo added.

"I have enough powers as it is. Listen, I know I haven't been the most trustworthy guy in the past, and I know that that's an understatement. But I swear to all of you that I'm not going to screw this up this time. I know how much I have to lose. I know how much pain it would cause my wife…"

He said wife. For some reason I found that amusing…

"But look at this wedding. It may not be as elaborate as our last, but it wasn't cursed. No one was invisible and no demons were trying to sabotage it. No one almost died. I just want to spend the rest of my life with Phoebe. I love her and I'm sorry if you can't see that, but it's the truth. I know she would very much like your blessing in this, as would I."

"Piper, you have to believe in us; you helped me bring him back," I reminded her.

"And I do. He loves you very much and I know you feel the same way about him," she replied.

"So then what's the problem?" I asked.

"The problem is that he's evil! He can't change who he is, Phoebe, not even for you. He can try, but it will never work," Paige explained.

"It worked before, and it will work again," I stated.

Paige laughed. "You call that working? Do you not recall what he did to us? He was all about being a good guy until the opportunity to be the Source of All Evil knocked on his door."

"You have to understand Paige, Cole is half human and half demon. His human half fell in love with me and it can usually suppress his demonic side. Now that both Beltazar and the Source have been vanquished, there's nothing left. Sure he's still got a little demon in him, but he can't be swayed as easily anymore. He's just Cole."

Cole wrapped an arm around my waist and I let my head fall on his shoulder. Piper and Leo looked at each other and then back at us.

"You have our blessing," Piper said.

"Really?" I asked, hopefully.

She nodded. "Who are we to stand in your way? I know how stubborn you are and I know we can't change your mind about this. I believe you when you say that he's changed for the better and that it'll stick this time."

I went over and wrapped Piper and Leo up in a hug, telling them thank you repeatedly. I pulled away and turned to my younger sister.

"Paige?"

"Okay fine," she sighed. "But if your marriage ends up in the toilet again, I don't want to hear about it."

"That's all I ask," I laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

She looked at me and shook her head.

So this is what it feels like to be at peace. Everyone's happy. A couple weeks ago I didn't think I'd ever be able to find peace again, but here I was. Cole was back in my life for good and my sisters didn't hate him _too_ much. Ah yes, this was the beginning of a beautiful future…

AN: Hope you liked, please drop me a review! And this isn't the last chapter so stay tuned for more! :)


	11. Bad Vibes and Good News

**AN: I apologize for never updating this. I've been so wrapped up in Match and the amazing response it's been getting that I just haven't made time for anything else. It's also hard to be Charmed inspired these days. Anyway here's the next installment. Enjoy!**

I sat on the edge of my bed watching Cole pace in front of me.

"Cole, it's our wedding night. Come to bed with me."

"Something just feels off."

I sighed and flopped onto my back, my legs still dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It's just… like this weird vibe."

"Weird like bad?"

"Yeah…"

I reluctantly got off of my soft bed and moved over to my pacing husband.

"Baby," I started, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him from the incessant pacing. "Tell me what's wrong."

"That's just it. I don't know what's wrong. Something just is."

I pulled on his arm and led him to our bed. He sat down next to me and I leaned into him, my head falling on his shoulder.

"Have you heard from your doctor yet?" he asked.

"If I had you'd know." I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. "Is that what's troubling you?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly isn't an answer, Cole."

"You're the psychic. You tell me."

My hands were curling into fists. He was being stubborn and distant again. He knew I hated it when he acted like that.

"You're freezing me out again," I told him. "The last time you acted like this, you were the Source."

Cole finally acknowledged me, his fingers intertwining with mine.

"Just because we're married again, doesn't mean I'm evil."

"I know that."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to me."

"Phoebe, I already told you that I don't know what's going on. It could be demonic or something with the baby or something as simple as an earthquake."

"Since when are earthquakes simple?"

"Compared to everything else we deal with…"

I sighed.

"Phoebe, I wish I knew what this bad feeling was, but I don't. Why don't you help me forget about it?"

"Honey I'm good, but I'm not that good."

Cole bit into my neck.

"I beg to differ," he whispered into my ear.

He started to nibble on my ear; something he knew got to me every time. I gave in, drawing his mouth to mine. His hand plunged into my hair as his tongue plunged into my mouth. We nipped at each other feverishly; wanting nothing more than to get lost in each other. Cole pressed his body into mine, laying us down on the bed. He pulled my tank top off over my head, which left us both only in boxer shorts. He bit into my neck again before trailing his way down to my chest.

Cole took me into his mouth, teasing my skin with his tongue. He continued down my stomach, pushing off my boxers as he went. I followed his lead, removing his as well. His hands traveled up my thighs and met his mouth right above my core. He dipped a finger inside of me and removed it with a smirk.

"You're so wet," he growled.

"Because I need you. Now."

Cole pushed into me halfway and then withdrew. I groaned in protest and flipped him onto his back.

"I'm in control now," I smiled.

I positioned myself over him and played the same game with him he had played with me. I laughed as Cole grabbed my hips and forced me onto him. I moaned softly as I encompassed his length fully. Satisfied, I rolled back over, giving him control once again. We remained tangled in the sheets and in each other well into the night.

Eventually I rolled off to his side and snuggled into him. That's when the premonition hit me.

_A demon stood in front of what I made out to be the back of my head. Before I could figure out what was going on, I found myself out cold on the floor._

"What'd you see?" Cole asked, as my eyes opened.

"I think I know what's been bothering you."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPCCCCCCCCCCC

"I'm telling you, he's not in here."

"Check again."

I flipped the Book closed and stared at my troubled husband.

"Cole, I've already flipped through the whole book twice. He's not in there."

"Well, you know what they say, third time's the charm…"

I groaned and flopped down next to my sisters on the couch in the attic. Cole had made us get up bright and early to check the Book. He even made sure I woke up Paige and told her to come to the manor in case the Power of Three was needed. He was very paranoid.

"Cole," Piper yawned, "give it a rest."

"I can't. I knew something bad was going to happen and now that I know it happens to Phoebe…"

"I get knocked out all of the time. It's not that big of a deal," I protested.

"It is when the demon knocking you out isn't even in the Book of Shadows."

"So our ancestors never came in contact with him. That doesn't make him any more dangerous," Paige reasoned.

By now, Cole had moved over to the Book and was flipping through it himself.

"Cole, you don't even know what he looks like," I pointed out.

"You described him to me," he countered.

I sighed, giving up. If he wanted to waste his time, I wasn't going to try and stop him.

"What triggered the premonition in the first place?" Paige asked.

"I touched Cole after he complained about having this 'weird vibe'. He's convinced that they're connected and that I wasn't just unconscious."

"Because they _are_ connected and you _weren't_ just unconscious," Cole argued softly.

"Huh," Piper yawned again.

I turned to her, she still looked half asleep.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" I asked her.

"No, no. I'm good," she replied without opening her eyes.

"Rough night?" Paige joked.

"Chris kept waking up last night, therefore waking me up. He's two now, he should be past this."

"Maybe he had a 'weird vibe' too," I muttered, earning a glare from Cole.

"It's probably just a phase," Paige suggested.

Piper mumbled something in response before yawning again. She was drifting off. Unfortunately for her, my cell phone chose that moment to ring. She sat up with start, momentarily confused as to why she was in the attic. I stifled a laugh as I answered my phone.

"Phoebe Halliwell."

A couple minutes later, I hung up the phone with a huge smile on my face. Cole caught my eye and instantly knew what the call had been. He abandoned the Book and ran over to me, sweeping me up into his arms.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, suddenly awake.

"You are?" Cole asked, ignoring Piper's question.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Are what?" Piper tried again.

"Geez, Piper you really are oblivious to this sort of thing," Paige muttered with a laugh.

"What thing?"

I laughed and turn to face my sisters. Cole's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Do you remember four years ago when the Angel of Destiny first visited us?" I asked.

Piper nodded.

"And?" I pressed.

Piper shrugged. Paige ran a hand over her face.

"The Angel told you that you were pregnant, just not in so many words. Paige and I got it and you remained oblivious until I told you."

"Oh," Piper replied fatly.

"God, Piper she's pregnant!" Paige exclaimed.

"Oh! You are?" Piper finally caught on.

"This is what lack of sleep does to a person," Cole whispered in to my ear.

I smiled.

"Ha! Now I get to be the fun aunt!" Piper laughed.

"Guess you're going to get your little girl after all, Pheebs," Paige smiled.

And there it was. For three years I had obsessed about this girl, about my daughter. And now finally, I was carrying her. I turned back around to face Cole.

"Can we please forget about this demon now? There's nothing we can do."

Cole sighed and kissed my forehead, then my stomach. He looked into my eyes.

"Consider it momentarily forgotten."

**AN: I'm not gonna lie. That was really random… Peace. Love. Review. **


	12. Waking Up and Facing Reality

**AN: Woo! Finally got Word on my laptop! I apologize for not updating this. I wrongly assumed no one read Charmed stuff anymore but after posting my new Charmed story, I learned I was wrong. So I won't make you wait any longer. Enjoy!**

Five months later, I felt huge, but still had four more months to go. Cole had continued to obsess over his "bad vibe" and my premonition, especially now that I was pregnant. Despite that, it felt as though things had fallen back into a rhythm. It wasn't awkward having Cole back anymore; he was even getting along with _both_ of my sisters. Life finally felt…right.

"Thought of any baby names yet?" Piper asked me, carrying a tray of cookies into the living room of the manor.

"Piper, I told you, you didn't have to bake anything!"

"I was a chef, Phoebe. Do you really expect me not to cook anything when I'm having guests over?"

"I'd hardly call Paige and myself, guests."

Piper huffed. "Well deal with it. And answer my question!"

"No. We haven't talked about it. We'll probably just end up naming her Prue."

"Prue's a good name."

"She was a good sister."

"_Was_? What did I do wrong?" Paige asked, entering the house.

"We were talking about Prue, you drama queen," Piper replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. My bad."

I couldn't help but smile. Ah yes, this is what a normal life felt like. For years, we'd been trying to reach that perfect balance of everything in our hectic lives, and I think that we may have finally found it. And at the exact moment that thought crossed my mind, a demon found his way into the living room. He looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out why…

The last thing I heard was Paige shouting, "Phoebe look out!" And then everything went black.

~*~

I found myself at my desk with a splitting headache.

"How the hell did I get here?" I mumbled.

The last thing I remembered was being back at the manor with my sisters discussing baby names. Frustrated and confused, I opened my desk drawer in search for some Advil. I found myself even more confused, when I noticed my whole desk had been reorganized.

"Can I help you?"

I looked up to find Karen Young, the woman who this job had originally belonged to.

"Karen?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Had I gone back in time some how? I looked down and noticed that I was still pregnant. What was going on?

"Umm, no, but I read your column!"

"People usually write in to me for advice instead of showing up at my desk."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I was looking for Elise. I must have the wrong office."

"Big one at the end of the hall; can't miss it."

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder, trying to get out of there. I had to figure out what year it was… and fast!

I found a cab and directed it to go to the manor. Everything looked the same, but something was definitely off. When I got up to the door, I decided it would be best to just ring the doorbell, just in case we _didn't_ live there for some reason. It took a couple of minutes, but someone finally came to open the door.

"Oh Cole, thank God!" I cried, upon seeing him.

They may not have known me at _The Bay Mirror_, but at least I still had Cole.

"Do I know you?" Cole asked, confused.

Or so I thought.

"Phoebe," I told him. "Your _wife_. Your _pregnant _wife."

"Cole honey, who's at the door?"

My throat went dry. I knew that voice and it sure as hell wasn't mine. She was the last person on this planet I'd ever expect to call Cole "honey."

"I…umm," Cole stammered.

She appeared behind him. Her dark, glossy hair was just hitting her shoulders and her blue eyes twinkled as she smiled.

"Prue," I breathed.

Her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. Although _I _should be the one who's confused right now. Both my husband and my boss have no idea who I am, and my dead sister is alive and calling my husband "honey." I have no idea where Piper, Paige, Leo, and even Henry are. And to top it all off, I'm still pregnant!

"Have we met before?" Prue asked.

I suddenly felt faint. My own sister didn't know who I was. Granted it had been five years since we've seen each other, but that shouldn't make a difference. What kind of reality had I wound up in?

"Phoebe, your sister," I reminded her.

"I don't have any sisters named Phoebe. I did have a great aunt with that name though…" Prue started.

I could tell she was working the scenario out in her head; wondering if, in our crazy world of magic, I was that aunt. Unfortunately for both of us, I wasn't.

"That's who I'm named after," I told her.

Prue just looked at me skeptically.

"Mommy, mommy!"

My heart stopped. Prue had a daughter…with Cole?

"What's wrong sweetie?" Prue asked.

A little girl, no older than five, appeared in the foyer. She had short black hair like her mother's and the blue eyes both of her parents shared.

"I think I just killed a demon. I moved his energy ball back at him."

Prue's eyes widened.

"It's okay. I'm a witch too," I assured her.

Prue pushed her daughter back into the house, leaving me alone with Cole.

"What's the deal with you two?" I asked softly.

"She's my wife," Cole replied.

I couldn't take this. Prue _hated_ Cole. I loved him.

"You don't remember me at all, do you?"

Cole shook his head. My hand went to my baby bump.

"How am I still pregnant if you've never met me?" I asked.

I could feel the tears burning the back of my eyes.

"Why are you so sure I'm the father?" Cole wanted to know.

"Because I was there, Cole," I said flatly. "I'm not sleeping with anyone else."

"I think you have me confused with someone else," Cole stated.

"I don't. Look just… I don't know what happened, but where I come from, you're married to me and Prue is dead. Shax killed her. And when she was alive, the two of you hated each other. It's always been you and me."

"Where you come from?"

"This must be a spell gone wrong or something. Although I don't remember casting any spells… Can I look at the Book?"

"What book?"

"The Book of Shadows."

"Nice try, demon."

"Cole, please. Have you ever seen a pregnant demon? Okay scratch that, your mother was a pregnant demon… But you have to believe me, I'm a Charmed One."

"Prove it."

For all of the times and all of the reasons for my levitation power not to be working. Damn Elders.

"I can't. My power is premonition. There's no way I can show that to you."

"Well then, how do I know that I can trust you?"

"You just have to."

Cole didn't respond. He just stood in the doorway, most likely pondering whether to throw an energy ball at me or not.

"Look just…where's Piper?"

"Who?"

"You have got to be kidding me. Piper? My…Prue's sister. Or Paige even. Where are they?"

"At work I assume."

"Why aren't you and Prue at work?" I asked bitterly.

"I'm on my lunch break and Kelsey's sick so Prue took the day off. Why do you care?"

How was I supposed to answer that? Tell him that I couldn't stand the thought of him being alone with my big sister, his _wife_? So instead I just shook my head and left, finding another cab to take me to P3.

**AN: Tada! Send me your love!**


End file.
